


The Babysitter

by Bam4Me



Series: Fate Still Needs You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom!Sam, Garth is an amazing babysitter, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Little!Dean, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Set: RIGHT after Dean gets pulled from hell, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Fic, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't been little for more than a few hours since Castiel pulled him out of Hell, and Sam was fully ready to be there for him when he needed it. The only issue, is he wasn't sure what to do now that he couldn't be.</p><p>Mr. Fizzles helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I told people I couldn't write anymore today... like fuk I lied.
> 
> To be FAIR THO, I've been sitting on about 3.4k of this for for about three years now though, so if you see any issues? I don't care.

Today was not a good day.

So far he'd had to take Dean to the emergency room because of pain in his ear, turns out he's got some bad infection and has been a bratty little thing since.

Then Bobby called up saying a hunter nearby, but not close enough to get there fast enough, said there was some cult activity in the town over that needed to be shut down.

Then the impala is making some weird noise and Dean's too little and too sick to take a look at it. Sam sighs and pulls over on a clear road. He looks to the back seat to make sure Dean's still sleeping (fitfully, but sleeping) gets out of the car.

When Bobby answers he sounds like someone's pissed him off some way or other since he'd talked to him that morning. He must have Rufus or someone over.

"Bobby? I need some help."

_ *** _

_ Sam had pulled his gun out from under his pillow before his mind had fully even registered the thump that had woke him up. When he did though he replaced the gun and got off the bed looking concerned. _

_ Dean had rolled off the bed on the other side of the room and was fitfully curled into a ball with one hand tugging at his right ear. Sam stumbled off the bed, moving to kneel next to him, shaking lightly at Dean's arm. _

_ "Wake up Dean. C'mon baby. Just wake up kay?" Dean snapped up, looking around with frantic eyes. _

_ "Sammy?" Dean pushed into Sam's arms and shivered. "My ear hurts." _

_ Sam nodded and gently moved the hand that had traveled back to the right ear and was pulling out of the way before reaching up to turn the lamp above them on. Dean pushed further into him to hide from the light, but Sam just blinked a few times to adjust and knocked Dean's hand out of the way again so he could check it out. _

_ It looked inflamed inside and the outside didn't look much better. Infected from what Sam could tell. Dean used to get infections when they were little from motel pillows. _

_ They needed to get their own place for sure, or at least stay with Bobby more often cause this wasn't acceptable. "I think we need to take you to the emergency room Dean." _

_ Sam heard some muffled groaning into his chest and Dean's arms tightened around his stomach. "No." _

_ "Don't be like that Dean. We're going and that's that." He heard another muffled protest, but this one was the start of tears. Shit. "Oh, baby don't cry. If we go they'll give us stuff to make it better and then it'll stop hurting." _

_ Dean pushed his head up into Sam's neck and gasped when his inflamed ear was touched. He pulled away from Sam entirely trying to get away from the feeling and instead started whining at the bright lights in the room making his eyes hurt. It nearly broke Sam's heart to see Dean crumple into a little ball on the floor, pulling Sam's pants leg over his face to hide out the light and attempting to suck on his thumb but pulling it out every few seconds with an exhausted look. He must not be breathing through his nose all that well. _

_ Sam reached up and turned the light back out on the side table. It took a few seconds to get used to the dark, but Dean had stopped trying to hide. When he did he got up (a little easier now that he didn't have someone clinging to him for dear life.) and located the Kleenex that had been there when they first checked into the room. _

_ He grabbed that and Dean's duffle and brought them back to the shivering little on the floor. _

_ He sat back down and tried to get Dean to sit up. He got as far as Dean leaning against him and clutching his shirt again before sighing and holding out a Kleenex. "Blow Dean. If you get all the icky out of your nose your ear might hurt less." _

_ Dean nodded and blew his nose, stopping half way through to throw a fit about it hurting again before Sam encouraged him to continue. He'd rather only have to deal with an ear infection right now. _

_ He wasn't even concerned about getting them dressed right now though, Dean was adult enough when he fell asleep that he was wearing sweats and a tee-shirt, but it was cold out. He opened the duffle and rooted around for their Dad's old leather jacket that Dean tended to wear and pulled it out. It was cold to the touch though and Dean jerked away as soon as is hit his overheated skin. _

_ "Cold." _

_ "Do you want a fuzzy sweater? You have one in your little-bag in the car." _

_ Dean snuffled into his neck and nodded, but didn't make any movement. Sam sighed and stood, pulling the whining boy up with him. They tried to keep little stuff in the car on hunts, Dean getting worried about falling into little space too often now days. That was never a worry he’d actually cared about when he was younger. He pushed Dean to set on the bed and grabbed Dean's shoes and socks from the floor, knowing that if the ground was cold Dean wouldn't touch it at all. _

_ "We ready now?" Dean snuffled miserably and shrugged. Sam reached into the bottom of the duffle, and smiled a little when his fingers closed around the emergency pacifier Dean kept in there. He clutched at Sam's hand when Sam used it to pull him out the door. Dean shivered at the cold, but didn't let go. _

_ Getting Dean to sit in the front without him was a little hard though. He just needed to grab Dean a sweater, but Dean was still being fussy. _

_ "Just hold on a minute Dean? I'll be right back." _

_ "Cold Sammy." Dean's eyes looked wet like he was going to start crying again, but instead he just whimpered a little and leaned into Sam's hand carding through his hair. _

_ "I know. I'm getting you a sweater." Dean bit his lip and nodded. He let Sam pull away and close the door, but didn't once let his eyes off of him. _

_ When Sam finally got back into the car and handed over the sweater Dean curled up next to him on the seat, the left side of his head going into his lap and pulling the sweater over himself like a blanket instead of pulling it on. Sam resisted the urge to pet the side of the head that presented him with, knowing that would hurt Dean. He ran his hand soothingly up and down Dean's arm instead as he started the impala. _

_ It was going to be a long morning... _

_ *** _

_ When they had gotten back to the motel, it was around 6 in the morning. Thing had been kind of slow. They'd given Dean antibiotics to get rid of the infection, but they also had to give him fever reducers because of the swelling. Sam hadn't thought much of it and had given him four. Some for pain, some for swelling, some for everything. _

_ Dean was out like a light in the car now, looking like a little angel while he sucked his paci. Sam had forgone the adult duffel once they’d gotten to the hospital, taking in his diaper bag instead. He’d gotten Dean into a pull up as soon as they were alone in a room together, knowing that things would just get worse if Dean had an accident in public. _

_ Sam huffed and tried not to slam the trunk door like he wanted to for fear of waking Dean in the backseat up. He looked into the window and made sure Dean was still sleeping, curled up into a ball because it was the only way he would fit in the seat, and walked to the front office of the motel to give the room keys back. _

_ The women at the front nodded to him at took the keys but didn't say much, thank God. _

_ But that was when his phone rang. Caller ID said it was Bobby. _

_ "Yeah Bobby?" _

_ "Got a hunt for you guys. Just a town over. I would get someone else on it, but the death count is pretty high. Might want to head over." _

_ *** _

"What do you mean you need help? What's wrong?"

"Just the car. Making some weird noise. Just point me to a mechanic if you can." Sam paced around the outside of the car, occasionally looking in to see that Dean was still sleeping.

"Can't Dean just fix it?"

"No. The medication I gave him knocked him out pretty good. Other than that he's pretty little right now."

"Damn... He's okay right?"

"Yeah. Just sleepy and little. Nothing I can't handle. The car though..."

"Yeah yeah." Sam heard some shuffling and mild cursing. "Listen, if you turn around there's a hunter in town that can help you with the car. I'll call ahead and see if he can watch Dean too."

Sam stopped pacing "What do you mean watch Dean. Dean's with me, he doesn't need to go with anyone else."

"Sam? Do you really want your  _ little _ brother going into a hunt that big? Your brother,  _ sick _ and in  _ littlespace _ would be a train wreck in front of something scary. You know he’s never hunted while little before. You really want that?"

Sam's jaw tightened in anger "No, I don't want that! But even more, I don't want some unknown, asshole hunter, watching Dean! What if he's a pervert? What if he simply doesn't like Dean and decided to go all high school jock on him and torture him till I get back? Fuck no, Bobby no!"

"Do you really think I would send you to a hunter who's gonna get his rocks off on giving your brother a hard time? This is a nice hunter, okay?”

Sam pursed his lips, arms crossing "Bobby? There is  _ no _ such thing as a nice hunter."

"Then what the fuck are you and your brother?"

Sam stopped, trying to find an answer and sighed in defeat.

"Listen, this guy is basically child proofed from all angles. He’s a switch, a pup and a caregiver all in one. He's perfect. He won't judge you being your brother’s Dom, he won't be mean to Dean, and he'll probably spoil him  _ just _ rotten enough that Dean might actually like 'em. And he's good enough with cars to help you fix whatever is wrong with the impala."

Sam hung his head in defeat, pushing the toe of his shoe through the dirt, "What's his address?"

***

The funny noise was getting louder and louder by the time he'd pulled into a rather nice driveway on a suburb street. Dean was tossing around in the backseat so he was probably close to waking up too.

He cut the engine and looked back at Dean, making sure he was at least slightly asleep before flinging the door open and jogging up the steps to the front door. He rapped on the wood hard and it opened in less than a minute to show a slightly short, thin looking man with scruff covering his face and seemingly wearing denim everything.

"Garth?" Sam was surprised. He'd never really met a hunter so... twiggy before. It didn't really put his mind at ease though. He could still be a total asshole towards Dean for being a little. The hunting community wasn’t exactly  _ nice _ towards littles being cold blooded killers.

The man nodded "You must be Sam. Bobby said you were coming to get some help with an engine." He leaned around Sam and whistled low as he looked at the impala. "Didn't say it was such a nice car."

He looked back at Sam with a grin. "Where's Dean then?"

Sam's eye twitched, wondering just how much Bobby told him "Did Bobby tell you Dean was coming?"

Garth pulled an unimpressed face "Kinda duh dude." He smiled then "But seriously, I want to meet him! The Righteous Man! Micheal's vessel! Toughest hunter in the Northern Hemisphere! ... And probably the cutest little in America too. But that's just little details."

Sam's eye's went wide as he watch the hunter in front of him have a slight fanboy moment before going back to looking straight faced. Sam smiled cautiously.

"He's in the backseat, but he'll be awake any minute. Can I go get his stuff? Might as well bring it in while he doesn't see it. Give him less time to throw a fit."

Garth nodded and Sam turned back to the car. On his way back to the house he looked in the backseat to see Dean hanging half off the seat and twitching.

"Do you live here yourself?"

Garth shook his head.

"It's actually my girlfriends house. But she's out of town for a business conference for a few days." Sam nodded and set the bags - one little, and one adult- on the closest couch.

He held up one bag "Diaper bag."

Garth nodded and so did Sam. Sam opened it and pulled out a soft child sized blanket and a stuffed toy that probably came from the movie Cars. "This is Bankie and Baby. If he starts crying they usually help."

Garth smiled when he realized he was getting the 'this is how my kid works' talk.

Sam continued "He has bottles in there but he's not usually little enough for that around strangers. But you still might want to give him ice water in one before bedtime." Sam rooted around and pulled out a small pouch and unzipped it. "There are pacifies in here too but he'll usually tell you if he wants one of those, or go get one for himself. Either way, he actually already has one in now, these are spares for when he inevitably loses one."

Garth nodded and reached out and pulled out another pouch and unzipped it. DVDs. Little kids movies. "I'm guessing these are on the must watch list?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'm gonna go wake Dean up so we can get started on the car. If he gets a fever, tell him to take a cold shower, and he’s wearing a pull up now, but don’t force him to use it, but everything else in there is pretty self explanatory… up until three years ago, Dean was a full time little. Only went on a few hunts a year, but now it’s the life it seems. He might be sort of iffy about his headspace because of that.”

 

Garth nodded, a grim smile on his face. “Yeah, aren’t we all a bit?”

 

Sam mirrored the expression, nodding back. “Yeah.”

***

Dean didn't like this. Sammy was talking with someone that Dean didn't know. That wasn't good, that only lead to bad things. He'd been woken up from the impala and relocated to someone's living room, and he didn't know what was going on. Sam got up to leave with the other person though, and Dean couldn't let them go where Dean couldn't see them.

"Sammy. Where are you going?" Dean stood on shaky legs and followed to the porch where Sam had stopped. It was cool out today, and the air felt nice on his inflamed ear. He might just stay out here.

Sam turned and wrapped his arms around Dean in a tight hug. "Just gonna be over there with Garth fixing the impala okay?"

Dean looked between Sam and Gart- wait. Where'd Garth go? Never mind. Dean was on a new mission now. Looking for the skinny guy with the fuzzy face.

He didn't go very far back into the house before Garth showed up with a large juice box in his hands. He gave it to Dean and herded him back towards the porch again. Dean looked at the opened juice box in his hands and back at Garth while they walked.

"That's for you."

"Why?"

"You looked thirsty."

Dean stopped just before the shade ended on the porch and sat on the steps watching Sam and Garth work. The juice was cold and felt nice on his throat, but his ear still hurt and he was tried. But if he went to sleep now something might happen to Sammy and that wouldn't be good.

Sammy and Garth seemed to be having a good time though trying to fix what was wrong, and in less than half an hour Sammy was helping Garth pack his stuff back up into a bright pink toolbox. Dean got back up and wandered back over to Sammy, but he was once again herded back into the house.

Dean sighed. Sammy was so weird. But they were putting him on the couch with Bankie and Baby and turning on Loony Tunes, so they must be staying a while. But when he looked back up Sam was shifting nervously near the door, looking like he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Sammy?"

***

Sam had warned Garth that this would happen. He knew that Dean would cry and put up a fuss. He'd told Garth to give him his meds and a bottle of ice water and hope that he falls asleep, but he still didn't want to go. Dean looked like he was going to die, and he could already see the tears leaking out. But if he acted like he wasn't okay with going now he'd never convince Dean it was for the best later...

Sam smiled at him and walked over, leaning down to wrap his arms around Dean. Dean smiled and buried his face in Sam's shoulder. Until Sam spoke. "Dean I have to be leaving now."

Dean pulled back and looked Sam in the eye. "I'll get Bankie and Baby." Dean nodded and got up to start gathering his things. Sam looked panicked at that. Garth sat next to Dean and set a stilling hand.

"Actually Dean, you're going to be staying here." Dean's head snapped up to Sam. When Sam nodded Dean shook his head.

"Yes, Dean. I know it's not what we had planned, but some things have come up. I'll be back tomorrow, if not the next day." Sam got quieter as he spoke and Dean's eyes welled up with tears. Dean tried to stand and walk after him when Sam started to move away. Dean's crying started up again for the second time that day and Sam nearly dropped everything he had and stayed if only to get it to stop.

"Just go, man. Kids cry when the people they want leave. He's gonna cry, might as well get it over with." Garth said from behind Dean and Dean looked at him like he'd just betrayed him. The first hiccupping sob came out when the front door opened and Dean tried to get up again to follow Sam but Sam was already in the impala by the time that Dean's blurry eyes and fumbling hands found the door to follow him out. Dean slumped when he saw it pull away and turned back to see Garth looking at him and holding out Bankie and Baby.

Dean let out another sob and shakily reached out to grab them and held them close. He felt gentle hands guiding him back to the couch but felt almost numb towards it. Why would Sammy do that? Sammy is going off on a hunt all on his own... Dean didn't want Sammy to get hurt... Dean was trying to stop crying and be a big boy so that Sam could come back and Dean could go with him, but the more he thought about it the louder his sobs got.

Garth was kind of freaking out too though. Dean's face was blotchy red from crying and his sobs sounded like they hurt. He sat next to him and ran one hand up and down Dean's back, trying to give him some sort of comfort. Dean's head buried into the blanket and Garth winced when he pulled back with a cry of pain, one hand going to his infected ear and tugging. Garth reached up and gently removed the hand as he'd seen Sam do earlier.

Dean groaned and sniffled, but still couldn't stop crying. He just wanted Sammy here, and to cuddle him and his ear to stop hurting, and then maybe some more juice cause he was kinda thirsty, but his nose was also stuffy, and... Dean wanted to go back to Bobby's house.

Garth really didn't know what to do in this situation and Dean wasn't going to let himself be comforted. He got up and looked through Dean's diaper bag and found a bottle though. Might as well give him some water and more meds to make him sleep again.

The clinking of ice near Dean made him look up again to see Garth holding out the bottle and some pills with a hopeful smile. "Please take it. It might help."

Dean bit his lip. He didn't know for sure that Garth was good, but Sammy trusted him enough to let him stay, and nothing was wrong with the juice box earlier... He took them and looked down while swallowing; suddenly realizing that he was acting like a baby in front of a total stranger. He tried to stop the hiccupping cries as he reached out for the bottle and let Garth hand him the pills. When they were down Dean turned his head into Bankie's softness to keep Garth from seeing him. He'd already embarrassed himself enough, didn’t need to keep it up. He just couldn't seem to stop crying though...

***

When Dean woke up his head was throbbing and he was breathing heavily through his mouth because of how stuffed up his nose was. He groaned in pain and sat up, the bottle nestled against his neck falling slightly and rolling into his hip on the couch next to him. Dean looked at it like it might fix his headache and blinked a few times, trying to sit up. His ear felt hot and angry.

 

“Hey, kiddo, you awake again?”

 

Dean gave an angry suck on his paci, glaring at Garth from the doorway to the kitchen, before letting the paci drop back out of his mouth to his lap, unable to breathe with it in.

 

Garth nodded, looking a little awkward. “Um, yeah, okay, well, do you want some more pain meds… or something?”

 

Dean just glared at him more. He didn’t want to stay here, he wanted to go back out to where his brother was and help him. It was rough, being back in headspace. He was down in hell for forty years, he hadn’t been little once down there, but he couldn’t seem to climb back out of his head right now, and it hurt, and it made him want to scream and cry, and he kind of wanted to kill everyone.

 

Yep, this was gonna be a fun stay.

 

***

 

When Sam finally came back, late the next day, it wasn’t to what he was expecting. He was expecting an angry little who refused to let go of his big brother and also, in equal parts, hated him for leaving in the first place.

 

Dean had abandonment issues ever since their father died, and they only got worse since being dragged out of hell himself. He just about freaked if Sam left him for too long at a time. Sam was gearing up for at least a week’s worth of angry glares and scorn from his baby boy.

 

He wasn’t expecting to come back to a giggling little who was amused by a  _ sock puppet _ of all the fucking things.

 

“Sammy! Sammy! My ear doesn’t hurt so much now, and Garth made mac and cheese last night, and we watched cartoons today, and, and, and he let me have ice cream, and I had to take an icky nap, but but, but he let me have grapes, and Mr Fizzles is awesome, and I like Garth. Can we visit him lots and lots more, Sammy?”

 

Sam looked between the smug hunter and his precious little, and felt his heart warming up just a little. He hadn’t seen Dean smile like that since before the hell hounds dragged him down. “Okay, yeah, we can visit Garth.”

 

“Yay!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about trash and stuffs.
> 
> Gayerthancanon.tumblr.com


End file.
